There are numerous specimens collected from humans for testing, including blood and urine. The purpose of collecting the samples can be varied including diagnosing health conditions. It is necessary that items such as bottles associated with collection not adversely affect the specimen.
In addition, there are certain occupations, such as in the transportation industry and the military, where drug testing may be required by federal law. As part of the testing there is a necessity to ensure a proper chain related to the specimen collection equipment prior to the collection of the specimen, the collection process, and after collection of the specimen, until the specimen is tested and documented at a qualified lab.